Christmas But With A Horrid Past
by Strawberry103
Summary: Amu's past with Christmas isn't the best. She lies to the man she loves about her past and background. How will he face it when he hear's the truth? And what will happen to Amu on Christmas? Please R&R! AMUTO! I'm sure its better on whats inside to read :


**Strawberry: Hey you guys! First One-Shot! Woot woot! Nah, it's not that great… I would just want to say to my CyberBulling readers that I know it's been a while since I've updated that… Hehe… Forgive me? I'm working on it though! I got a laptop! So that means more working on stories! Thank god because my other old rusty computer was a piece of shit and I would constantly want to throw out the window. A lot. But I'm just so glad with this new laptop! It's my very own and I love it even though it's only been a short time since I got it(: Well hope you like this!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS MY HOES! Just kidding. Maybe. ;p**

"Mom, dad! I want this! Oh and this!" They laughed and nodded their heads.

"Why of course, I'm sure Santa will get those for you!" they smiled and hugged me.

Back then it seemed easy, life was to its fullest, until Christmas.

Bang bang, stomp stomp!

"Where are you little girl? I promised you would be the high light of the show, they love little girls like you, especially the men." I grew even more scared hearing his sick voice. I scrunched up further in the back of my closet behind the doll house and clothes. I heard him creak the door open taking a quick look and then closing it with a slam.

"Yeah yeah, I can't find her, maybe she wasn't here with her parents... Yeah I killed them... Well I thought the girl would have been here! Yeah okay, sorry, I'll get out." I then heard the footsteps quieting down until I couldn't hear them anymore. I stayed. I stayed in the little closet. Killed? What did he mean by that? What did he do to my mom and dad? I wanted to move, but was too scared of moving. I must have stayed in there forever it seemed. But as I was going to get up, I heard footsteps again. I stayed still.

"Amu? Are you there, this is the police, the bad people aren't going to get you, I promise. Their taken away."

"M-mommy? Daddy?" I started coming out the closet to see if they were okay, but I was whisked away by the police officer and into a blanket. I was thrashing around, kicking and screaming wanting to get away.

"No! Stop! I want my mom! Daddy!" we walked by my mom and dad. I stopped and stared. Why were they on the ground? I felt the police man loosen his grip and that's when I kicked and jumped out of his arms to my mom and dad.

"Mommy! Daddy! Are you guys okay?" They didn't move nor speak. I nudged them; I even began shaking their lifeless bodies.

"Wake up! It's time to wake up! Amu is okay! I'm okay!" tears started to trickle down my face.

"Mom... Dad?" Then and there I knew that they were gone. I started bawling, maybe they would hear my cries and come and get me like they always do. But they didn't. The police man did.

"Okay, that's enough." I didn't kick. I didn't try to even get out of his arms again. I stayed crying. They were gone. They were in heaven. With those big clouds that I imagined were pink and the big gates and the open food bar they had for everyone, even an animal food bar for the animals like my pet fish that had died. I looked up in the sky and was just hoping that their smiling faces would appear.

I awoke to feeling something warm on my lips. I slowly opened my eyes to see the man I loved kissing me. I smiled in the kiss and kissed back fully.

"Morning." He said getting his shirt on.

"I would have left you still sleeping but you were tossing and turning and you even started to cry just a little." He then came down on the side of the bed and looked at me.

"Everything okay?" He asked touching my hand.

"Yeah, um, just a bad dream, that's all." I smiled. He smiled back and got up to stretch.

"Christmas is coming in a week. We gotta get the tree up and presents and-"

"Christmas? I told you I didn't want to do anything for it." He frowned.

"But it's Christmas! It's the best day of the year!" I shook my head. He walked closer by me bending down so we would be eye to eye.

"Come on! I'll make it the best one yet! We met on Christmas, so we gotta celebrate it!" I smiled. I remember the day so well.

"Okay." I smiled a little and he kissed my head.

"Great, and maybe then would be a good time for me to meet your parents, we've almost have been dating for a year and I still haven't met them yet, my mom and dad wanna met them to you know." I frowned just for a moment and then gave a fake smile.

"Sure!" He looked at me weirdly for a second.

"Amu." I smirked playfully at him.

"Ikuto." he laughed and came back over to me and on top of me.

"God you're so damn cute." I kissed his nose and giggled. He smiled and gave me a real kiss than got off.

"I'm going to go get the tree, so be ready to go Christmas ornament shopping!" He left without another word. I sat up and got up from our bed. Yes ours. We've been dating for almost a year now and I moved in. Before all this I was living with my grandparents. A 20 year old woman living with her grandparents? Yep, that would be me. Ikuto knew, but I told him a different reason. I was living there because they were my legal gardins. I told Ikuto that they wanted me to stay for a while because they just wanted me around for help. They are really old. Grandma being 77 and grandpa 80. They were my dad's side of the family; my mother's live away in a different state. I never told him of what happened when I was 8. Sometimes I feel like I'm in a tangle of lies.

I got up and did what I had to do. Take shower. Brush hair and teeth. Eat, and get dressed. I just sat around waiting for him. How long does it take to get a tree? Just buy one. But this was his favorite holiday. Christmas was Ikuto favorite day in the whole world, even more than his own birthday. I asked him why and he said, "Why love a day when all you know is that you're getting older and a year is being taken away from your life." I laughed at that, and still do. I feel like he's so perfect. He's hot, has a great body, nice, funny, cute, lovable and charming. While for me, I'm a girl with a horrid past and lies that I put in his very own ears. Not only him but to his family too. But I don't want them to feel bad. And it's too painful to bring up. The only person who knows is my best friend Utau. I sighed. So much drama...

"Home!" Ikuto came in running like a child.

"I got the most awesome tree ever!" He said, his eyes just gleaming with happiness. I laughed. Who knew that a 22 year old man could be like this, even Ikuto. He pulled on my arm and led me outside.

"Cool, huh?" in front of me was a tall Christmas tree that smelled of pine.

"Yeah, you wanna get this in the house?" I asked. He nodded and we carried it in. But of course I dropped it and he yelled, but it was finally in the house! It had to have taken 20 minutes at the least. And it sure was heavy. But after we got it up and seeing the smile on his face, well, I would have done it a thousand times. Soon we went shopping for ornaments for the tree. He even lifted me up to put the star on top. I felt like this Christmas would be good. Just maybe I wouldn't be crying this Christmas.

But every single night when it got closer to Christmas, I would have these horrid nightmares that only got worst each night. I would wake up out of breath and Ikuto rubbing my back looking concern over me. Like tonight. I had the dream again. But it was different. Everything was dark and only some things would stand out. But it was like I was there. When he killed my parents. He ran from busting the door open to where my mom and dad where in the living room. He held his gun asking where I was, but they didn't say a word. Then bang. Lots of those banging noises until you could hear a thud on the ground. Blood streaming from their very own bodies. He laughed and went in my room, but it was way different. He found me. I was kicking and screaming, punching and thrashing my arms everywhere. With everything I did though, he still kept his devil smile in place. Next thing I know is Ikuto sitting on top of me with his hands on my shoulders and his face so close to mine that if I moved even a little, we would come in contact.

"Amu? You here?" I nodded slowly. He sighed of relief. I turned my head away from him. He grabbed my chin placing it back to facing him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Ikuto, please leave me alone." He looked at me strangely.

"What's up with you? You have been like this for the past three days! It's Christmas and you're worrying me. What's wrong? Tell me." I looked up at him. What do I do? He might be mad, maybe even disappointed. I looked down.

"I've been lying to you." he looked at me strangely.

"What are you talking about?" He asked putting his hand on my face, but I pushed him off of me and quickly got up not wanting to be near him.

"Amu?" He looked at me and I couldn't take it. He was looking at me like he did something wrong. He could never. Not a day in his life.

"I think Christmas should be spent without me. I celebrate it differently..."

"Like how?"

"Crying..." Concern was all over his face. I really just wanted to go.

"What's going on?" He asked, getting up to come over to me. I took some steps back.

"I'm horrible. Please just..." I couldn't contain it anymore and started crying. He immediately came by me and grabbed me in a huge hug.

"Just tell me. It's okay." I nodded in his shoulder. And with the voice I mustered up, I began speaking.

"My parents are dead. They died on Christmas day. Some guy broke into our house trying to look for me and to take me away. He killed them while I was hiding in the closet. It could have been me Ikuto. Sometimes I wish it was. I'm horrible. I shouldn't have lied to you. But we had met each other and I really liked you and I just didn't want you to feel sorry for me, and I didn't want you to see me as a girl with a horrid past. I'm sorry..." Tears were falling onto his shoulder as I told him all of this. He probably thinks I'm a bad person for lying for all this time.

"Amu. Look at me." I shook my head. I felt him grip my chin and pull me and force me to look at him. But I quickly closed my eyes. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes without wanting to run away.

"Amu, open your eyes, just look at me." I shook my head again. I heard him sigh.

"I love you." I stopped everything for a moment. I even felt like I stopped breathing. I looked at him seeing him smile. He took his thumb and brushed away some tears.

"I love you so much that I don't care that you kept this from me. I wish you could have told me the truth to begin with, but I can understand. It's okay. I'm here. I will always be here and love you forever, you know that right?" I looked at him speechless.

"How is it that I lived and met such a wonderful guy like you who loves me and doesn't care as much that I lied?" He flew his arms around me and hugged me close to him again.

"Not everyone gets away with death like you did. There's so much beauty and amazement that you have that you can't see, but I see it every day. God Amu, I love you so much. I don't know where I'd be without you. I'm so glad I met you and that your here with me today." I smiled a little and hugged him back.

I felt so much joy in me that I jumped on him and lock my lips with his. I felt like our bound with each other was so much stronger and powerful. I felt so much love from him. I felt warmth. For the first time on a Christmas day since I was 8, I felt happy and joyful. I stopped kissing him and we both took a quick breath of air.

"Ikuto, guess what?"

"What?" I smiled and leaned in more by his face.

"I love you too." I felt his warm lips against mine once again. I felt whole. This has to be the best Christmas I've had in a very long time.

_He is the best gift anyone could ever get me._

**Strawberry: Awwww! Well, sorry it was sort): And I know, it probably seemed rushed through but I just really wanted to get it done with! I guess it's not the best One-Shot but it is my first. Gosh, it's hard to put a whole story in one chapter but not making it so long. I give credit to whoever does this all the time. Well please review and tell me what you think. I would really love if you would tell me how you felt about this! Please reviewww!**

**I hope you're having a great Christmas! I know I am(: REVIEW!**

**May your day be filled with sparkles!**


End file.
